Unrequired
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Elliot finds out a secret about Olivia. A secret that could destroy her as well as the entire SVU squad. A secret involving her falling for a certain IAB lieutenant…
1. Chapter 1

I own no one, Dick Wolf owns it all

A/N Okay sports fans, this is a short little 3 shot with a VERY! unusual pairing. Like I legit don't think it's ever been done before… ever. But after watching Closet and then Perverted right in a row, it just had to be done. May do more stories of this pairing if this story is perceived well (or at least if I don't get 5 million people telling me how sick and twisted and blind I am.) Enjoy :)

"And here comes the rat," Elliot muttered darkly as he watched Lieutenant Ed Tucker walked into the precinct, his trademark stormy look on his hardened face.

Olivia turned and let out a low groan but she knew this was coming… It was standard practice after a cop even thought about shooting their gun.

"You want me to go first?" Elliot asked as Tucker got closer.

Olivia shook her head and turned back to her partner. "You didn't kill the bastard, I did. He probably doesn't even wanna talk to you."

"Great way to talk about a dead man with four children," Tucker's cold voice rang out.

"Who molested three of them," Elliot snarled but Tucker ignored his outburst as he turned to Olivia, his face as stone cold as ever.

"Detective, Benson, you're up first," he ordered with a curt nod.

Olivia sighed once more as she stood up from her chair and followed Tucker looking back at Elliot and gave him a soft smile, almost telling him that it was going to turn out fine.

Elliot got up from his chair and silently followed them. He knew he was going to get reamed for it but he didn't care. He had to make sure she wasn't going to get harassed by that prick…

He watched as Tucker led Olivia out of the building and Elliot, as sleuth like as possible, followed them and bowed his head as he walked to his car passing by the duo.

Elliot turned his head and watched in confusion as Tucker opened the passenger side door and Olivia slid in. It had always been standard practice for cops to ride in the back of IAB's squad car. Why the hell was Olivia getting in the front?

He watched her carefully. She still had her gun tucked firmly in her holster; Tucker had no bomb or weapon against her… why was she willingly allowing herself to get in the front seat with this bastard?

The blue eyed detective ran towards his car and jumped in the driver's side and tore off after them as Tucker pulled away from the curb.

Elliot drove two cars behind them at all times being careful not to be caught by the dup. As they drove further along however his curiosity grew. They weren't taking the normal way to IAB's precinct. They weren't even driving in the right direction.

Elliot snarled at the dark blue car that held his partner. If that rat bastard tried ANYTHING with Olivia; Elliot would make sure Tucker didn't live to regret it!

Increasing his speed slightly Elliot continued to hide behind the two cars until he saw Tucker and Olivia pull over next to a dark, dirty, abandoned alley.

"Fuck!" Elliot screamed at himself as he squealed to a stop, his hand forming a tight fist around his pistol grip, his eyes sharp and glaring as he watched Tucker get out of the car and walk over to Olivia's side and opened the door for her.

Elliot's puzzlement grew as Tucker reached his hand down and Olivia placed her hand in his and got out of the car willingly with him. His blue eyes followed them as Tucker led Olivia, who was still grasping his hand into the alley way out of his sight.

Elliot slowly and silently made his way out of the car and crept towards the mouth of the alleyway, hearing low mutterings emit from inside.

He was shocked to find not threatening growls from Tucker or angry, perhaps even frightened shouts from his partner but hushed words that sounded almost… caring.

"Why'd you shoot him, Liv?" asked Tucker softly, furthering Elliot's curiosity. When the hell did Tucker call Olivia 'Liv' instead of 'Detective Benson'?

"He was gonna murder his other child and then me, Ed," Olivia explained just as softly. Elliot's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Since when was Tucker 'Ed' instead of Tucker? "I had to shoot him."

"The gun had blanks."

"I didn't know that."

Now Elliot HAD to move closer. What sounded like a legitimate interrogation was clouded and marred by the apologetic tenderness in Tuckers voice and the pleading in Olivia's, as if she was DESPERTE for him to believe her not just for her job but for something else he couldn't quite put his finger on…

Elliot slunk forward until he was at the very edge of the wall. Cautiously he leaned in until he could just see inside it.

For a brief moment in time Elliot thought for sure he was having a dark twisted nightmare. But as he felt the cool wind blow against his skin he came to the horrifying realization that what he was seeing was real.

As Elliot looked into the alley he saw Tucker with his arms wrapped around Olivia's slender waist and had her pressed up against him. Her long arms were draped around his neck and she was looking up at him like no one else in the world mattered while Tucker did the same looking down at the brunette detective…

"I know you did," Tucker told her softly, remorsefully, "but my boss isn't gonna see it that way." The hard stony tone he had always used when Elliot was around dispersed into a soft kind voice Elliot didn't recognize at all.

Olivia appeared almost hurt by his words. "I would never kill someone if I didn't have to."

"I know," he assured her. "And I know you didn't know they were blanks. I'm gonna try my best to get others to realize it too alright?"

Olivia gave him a timid smile. "Thank you. This means the world to me…"

"You're very welcome," said Tucker with his own soft smile. "But you do have to repay me somehow…"

There was a playful flirtatious tone in his voice and Elliot snarled. He knew Tucker had to have had some other motive for bringing her here!

He was about to storm in and demand to know why Tucker was forcing sexual favors from his partner when Olivia smiled playfully at him. "And what might that be?"

"Let me take you out to dinner tonight."

Elliot shook his head trying to grasp what Tucker had just said to Olivia… Had he asked her out for dinner? Surly Olivia was gonna say-.

"I'd love to."

What!

Tucker chuckled as his hands moved from the small of her back to her neck, gently running his fingers through her soft brown locks.

Elliot's blue eyes widened, his mouth fell agape, an ice cold sweat covered his brow…

The two leaned in at the same time, their eyes closed. Their lips met.

Elliot quickly spun around, not sure that his lunch wouldn't win against his will power if he saw anymore. He raced back to his car and jumped in; gasping for air, the images and sounds he had just bare witnessed to haunting him. He put his head in his hands and shook his head.

Olivia was dating an IBA agent, and not just any IAB agent, an officer with a raging hard on for SVU. What the hell had made her commit this act of villainous treason?

She was being forced or threatened. Those were the only two logical explanations he could come up with.

That was it. It had to have been. No way would Olivia be dating a rat just for the hell of it. He had something on her, he had to of…

Yes, Elliot decided as he watched the alley mouth fully prepared for Olivia to come running out in disgust, anger, or fright any second now, that's what it was. It had to have been. There's no other logical explanation.

Several minutes later Elliot finally watched Tucker lead Olivia out of the alley, grasping her hand as if she were a lover.

He opened the car door for her, again, she got in with a smile, again, and Elliot watched as they drove off in the direction of the IAB precinct.

Shaking his head in disgust and confusion Elliot started the car and drove after them, only one single thought entering his mind.

"What the hell did I just get myself into…?"

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one but my own people

A/N I don't know what it is but like every fic I write thinking I'm gonna get all kinds of slammed for it people end up loving it lol. Thanks for the awesome and kick ass reviews, everyone and I'm glad people who enjoy and prefer unusual pairings are enjoying this :-) Again please enjoy and review :-)

Elliot's mind whirled with a hundred different thoughts as he followed the car that held Tucker and Olivia who had gotten in the back seat this time. How could she have picked HIM over anybody else? Hell Munch would have been a better match over this asshole!

Okay so he was slightly good looking if you liked that cold calculating asshole military type and yes Elliot had seen him run a four fifty seven mile in the gym once but he was an asshole who made it his life's mission to get everyone working at SVU fired. He had even tried to get Olivia fired!

Tucker had to be threatening her. There was no way he couldn't have been. She would never go with him otherwise. But when he saw Olivia looking up at him like it meant the world to her and the beaming smile on her face when he asked her out or the pure joy and happiness radiating off Tucker as he held her in his arms…

No. No, it all had to be an act… somehow. She would never fall for that bastard!

Elliot watched as they pulled up in front of the large gray office building and looked up at the intimating structure. He swallowed as he pulled off to the other side and waited until he saw a much more severe and stern looking Tucker than before get out of the car and march, not walk, but march over to Olivia's side and wrench open the door for her, the same way he did when Elliot was in his custody.

A solemn annoyed looking Olivia got out of the car. Tucker led her into the building and the moment the front door shut behind them Elliot got out of his own car and raced across the street and up the buildings steps and into the precinct.

He looked around anxiously, not spotting either his partner or Tucker and went up to the desk clerk.

"Detective Elliot Stabler SVU," he announced lowly as he showed desk clerk his badge. The clerk took it and looked at it for a moment. After determining its authenticity she handed it back to him.

"What can I help you with, Detective Stabler?"

"I'm here to report something going on in my precinct," he muttered lowly, playing the part of a rat far more expertly then he was comfortable with.

The clerk nodded. "Go down the left, take the elevator up to the third floor, go talk to one of the free agents."

"Thank you," Elliot told the clerk. Without another word Elliot turned and headed in the direction he had been given.

Instead of going to the third floor where he knew IAB interviewed snitches and victims of police brutality, both real and false; he headed to the fourth floor where they interrogated cops, a place he had been many times before.

Elliot tried to blend into the crowd of stern looking men in suits, hoping no one would give him a second glance or on the off chance not recognize him from his many forced visits in coming there.

A smidgen of luck was on his side today. No one spoke to him or gave any acknowledgement he was there.

Elliot opened the door to the darkened hallway and swallowed hard as he heard tucker's sharp voice barking at Olivia who was snapping her responses right back.

Olivia was sitting in the chair looking cool and confident as Tucker looked his normal, or what Elliot THOUGHT was his normal stern, strict, militaristic self. He could see the bright red light of the video camera recording their entire conversation…

"We got witnesses saying you HATED Monroe Kronos for what he allegedly did to his children," Tucker began, circling the table like a vulture waiting to move in on his prey.

"I never said I hated him. I said I hated what he did to his children," Olivia corrected.

"So you had already made up your mind as to rather or not he was guilty or not before you even spoke to him?"

"He had his DNA on his three dead children!" Olivia barked as she narrowed her eyes at the man still circling her.

"Wrong, Detective, you found a single strand of hair on ONE of his children!" Tucker yelled back, fire flashing in his gray eyes that was evenly matched with the passion in Olivia's brown ones.

Elliot could see an overpowering lust and desire in Olivia's eyes as she looked into Tucker's and it sickened Elliot to see the same intense want in Tuckers as well.

Olivia licked her lips and paused for a brief moment before she continued speaking as if this were a well rehearsed play, and Elliot strongly suspected it was, and she had momentarily forgotten a line. "There were long time signs of sexual and physical abuse! We took his DNA-."

"Illegally."

"Funny the judge ruled it legal," Olivia snapped, "and it matched the hair found on Anna Kronos," she continued. "When my partner and I went to his home to arrest him, he had a gun to his child's head. We told him to drop the weapon; he threw his child to the floor and aimed the weapon at me. I shot him two times in the chest as I was trained to do."

"The gun had blanks and the child was no longer in danger," Tucker challenged, "you didn't have to shoot him."

"The gun was already loaded when we went in there, I didn't see him use blanks. And I thought mine and his child's life was in danger of dying. I was NOT about to let that happen."

"Why didn't your partner shoot first? Why didn't Detective Stabler protect you?" Tucker snarled and a rage filled Elliot. That question was not part of the act and he could tell by Olivia's stunned features she wasn't prepared for this.

Elliot had reached for the girl to pull her from harm's way when Kronos aimed his weapon at Olivia. Elliot hadn't see Kronos raise his gun until it was already pointed at her. She raised her weapon faster, and shot him first. He HAD protected her, only Olivia had been faster.

Olivia cleared her throat and spoke, willing the surprise out of her tone that Elliot could easily detect. "Elliot, Detective Stabler, reached for the girl Kronos had taken hostage. He didn't notice Kronos aiming the gun at me. He was more worried about the four year old who couldn't defend herself who just lost three sisters."

"He's your partner. He's supposed to have your back."

"He did," Olivia countered with an edge of anger in her tone.

Tucker sensed it just as well as Elliot did and nodded. "So you took the shot because he threatened you with blanks?"

"He threatened me with a weapon," Olivia told him going back on script. "I didn't know what kind of ammo he had in there. He could have had bullets coated in anthrax in there for all I know and I wasn't gonna wait to find out. I waited until the weapon was aimed at me before I fired, and I did NOT going to wait until he shot me to find out what kind of ammo he had in there."

Tucker looked at her for several moments before he spoke. "Fine. Desk duty for a week and mandatory counseling. You're to turn in your weapon and shield to your commanding officer."

Elliot scoffed as he heard the sentence; a week's desk duty for shooting much less killing someone? Every time Elliot had killed someone he had gotten three weeks desk duty at the minimum and so had Olivia. But lately, Elliot began to think as his anger for his partner and the crooked agent rose up inside him, she had been getting let off easy and with much less harsher sentences then if he had screwed up.

Elliot shook his head in disgust and disbelief as Olivia solemnly nodded. She knew just as well as her partner it was a light sentence but Elliot could see no markings of shame or embarrassment or humiliation in her features as it was handed down to her.

She had done it; Elliot thought to himself bitterly, Olivia had actually done it. She had done what she said she would never do even though Elliot joked around with her all the time saying she could get away with gunning down every criminal in New York City If she would just flash a little skin to a desperate Tucker.

Olivia always laughed it off and rolled her eyes, telling Elliot that she would never do that, never fall that low, never use her body as a bargaining chip to get away with anything.

But here she was, getting a VERY light sentence for killing a man, because she had done just that.

He watched as Tucker turned off the recorder and went over and flipped off the camera in the corner of the room, Elliot could see the red light fade to black and watched as Olivia went over and draped her arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth. Tucker wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him tightly, pushing her back until they hit the gray stone wall behind them.

Elliot's fist clenched in anger, his eyes narrowed in hatred and revulsion as he saw Tucker's lips assault Olivia's neck and she moaned softly and pressed up against him tighter.

Elliot couldn't take any more of this. He raced towards the door and wrenched it open.

"Get your fucking hands off my partner!" Elliot shouted, slamming the door behind him.

Tucker jumped nearly three feet in the air and Olivia's head snapped towards him, her eyes reminding him of a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

Elliot stormed over to the pair and Tucker stood in front of Olivia and Elliot couldn't help but roll his eyes at the mock gesture of courtesy.

"What the hell are you doing here, Stabler," Tucker demanded the sharp crisp tone in his voice back a hundred fold.

"I was being a good partner and wanted to make sure you weren't gonna fuck her over, but I can see I'm already late with that," Elliot spat looking past Tucker to Olivia.

"Elliot, it's not-," Olivia began but Elliot cut her off.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Elliot shouted. "You… how the hell could you do this? You're screwing HIM of all people!" He gestured wildly to Tucker who narrowed his gray eyes at the man standing in front of him. "Just to get a few weeks shaved off of desk duty!"

"That's not it!" Olivia pleaded desperately as she pushed Tucker out of the way so she could go up to Elliot. "I swear I would never do that!"

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not! We've… we've been dating the last four months!" Olivia admitted. "I didn't wanna tell you because I knew you'd react like this!"

"So is 'dating' what they're calling a slut fucking somebody for a break now a days?"

"Stabler, it's not like that," Tucker started to say but Elliot quickly cut him off.

"You shut up! You can just shut the hell up right now!" Elliot yelled before turning his attention back to Olivia. "I never would have believed that you of all people would become a whore just for a break from IAB! Is the deal only with Tucker or have you opened your legs for all of IAB?"

"Stop calling me that!" Olivia cried desperately. "Elliot, I swear to God this isn't what you think!"

"Bull shit! You're letting Tucker fuck you so you can get a free ride to do whatever you want!"

"Alright, knock it off, Stabler!" Tucker barked as he stormed in front of Olivia and up to Elliot, not an inch difference in the men's height. "She's telling you the truth! And go ahead; insult her one more time. Call her a whore one more time. I fucking dare you…"

The two stared one another down for several tense seconds before Elliot turned to Olivia whose tears had finally begun to fall.

"We're done," Elliot spat, "you're NOTHING to me, Olivia… I'm telling Cragen about this."

"Elliot, no!" Olivia pleaded desperately as Elliot stormed away from her, clutching his shirt. "Please don't! I'll lose my job!"

"Get your 'boyfriend' to get you a job here!" Elliot shot back as he wrenched his shirt away from her and stormed out of the hallway and into the precinct where everyone, agent and cop, was looking at him.

"Elliot!" Olivia cried out desperate for him to listen to her an overwhelming fear gripping her heart. "Elliot, stop! Elliot…!"

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

I own no one but my own people

A/N thank you SOOOOOOOOO much for all the kick ass wonderful reviews, like legit. And I got good news. This was sort of a testing area to see how you'd respond and so due to the kick ass and excellent reviews actually encouraging me to go on with this kind of pairings there will be more Tucker/Olivia pairing stories coming from my way. Not necessary this story but I got some ideas on backup so be sure to be looking for those. But for now read, review, but most of all enjoy :-)

"I can't believe him," muttered Olivia as the detective laid on her couch with her head in Tucker's lap while he slowly ran his fingers through her soft silky hair, their two glasses of wine she had poured them dormant and forgotten on the coffee table.

She hadn't bothered going back to the precinct, knowing that by the time she got there the whole precinct would have believed the lie that Elliot told them and she didn't want to deal with any more of her one time friends thinking of her like Elliot had; a worthless whore.

"He's my partner and best friend and he accused me of sleeping with you just for benefits. First off we've been dating four months and only slept together three times, and I've been asking you to stop giving me breaks… he doesn't know anything about this at all."

"I know," Tuckers said softly as he continued the soft steady strokes. "I'm sorry that he's being an idiot."

Olivia ignored the insult spoken against her partner and felt tears sting her eyes she expertly fought against. "How could he think so little of me? How could he think I'd actually do that?"

Tucker bent down and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry," he muttered against her skin. "I should have been more careful."

"It's not your fault," Olivia sighed as she looked up at him, his gray eyes swimming with kindness as he looked down at her. "I just… I wish he trusted me more. It's not fair. You're one of the best things that ever happened to me and my best friend ruined not only us but our jobs as well."

Tucker offered her a rare smile as he looked down at her. "Liv, nothing is gonna ruin this. I promise. And it's illegal to fire an officer of the law based solely on their love life unless the relationship could be considered dangerous to them. And about me being the best thing that ever happened to you; I could definitely say the same about you.

A small inkling of a smile widened on her lips as she looked back up at him. "Really?"

Tucker nodded as he leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Really," he breathed before he kissed her again.

Olivia, momentarily, forgot about the pain that Elliot caused her and instead found her whole self focused solely on Tucker's lips against hers.

She flipped over on him so her back was no longer resting up against him and within moments Tucker flipped both of them so he was now on top.

Olivia ran her finger down his arm, slowly tracing the faded scar that ran from his broad shoulder down his muscular forearm from where he had been shot by his own dirty partner; the whole reason why he had switched from homicide to internal affairs.

Tucker ignored her lingering hands on his constant reminder of why he became a crusader against dirty cops and kissed her on the lips once more before he began a trail of soft sweet kisses down her jaw to her neck.

Olivia let out a shuddering moan as his mouth found that spot behind her ear that drove her wild and began alienating it with licks and gentle nips.

His hand moved down and trailed his fingers lightly across the sliver of skin that was showing where her shirt had risen up of its own record.

Tucker had just begun to move his hand under her shirt and up her slender stomach when a loud knocking interrupted him.

"Ignore it," Tucker breathed as his lips made their way back to hers.

Olivia shook her head and Tucker sat up and moved off of the couch so Olivia could stand up.

She made her way to her door and groaned loudly when she saw the person on the other side.

"What's wrong?" Tucker asked as he made his way over to Olivia. "What's going on?"

Olivia ignored him as she wrenched open the door, struggling to prominently display the anger inside her instead of the pain.

"What do you want, Stabler?" she demanded as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Can we talk," he muttered, ignoring the harshness in her voice as well as Tucker standing beside her.

Olivia let out a mocking scoff. "You got me fired, called me a whore and a slut, and now you wanna talk like we're still best friends?"

"Liv, please just let me in," Elliot pleaded.

"Why the hell should she?" Tucker ordered as he glared at the man in front of him. "You ruined her life, Stabler."

Elliot snapped towards he agent and glowered at him. "Stay out of this, Tucker," he snarled.

"No he won't 'stay out of this' because you screwed him over too!" Olivia shouted. "Do you know what'll happen to him if any wind or rumor of this got to his office? He could get fired!"

"I could care less about him," Elliot told her with an air of carelessness. He sighed as he ran his hand through his brutally short hair. "I do care about what happens to you though… which is why I didn't tell Cragen anything."

Olivia narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What?"

"Now will you let me in?"

Olivia paused a moment as if she was still considering it before she nodded and moved out of the way for him.

Scowling at Tucker, Elliot swept past them with Olivia shutting the door behind him.

"Talk," Olivia demanded as he eyed the wine glasses. After another moment Elliot turned towards them, swallowing hard when Tucker wrapped his arm around Olivia and held her close to him.

Elliot searched Tucker's eyes and held back a sigh when he saw the same look in his enemy's eyes the detective himself held when he was looking at a perp who had hurt his partner.

"I didn't tell Cragen," Elliot repeated his earlier confession. "I got to the precinct, stormed in his office and couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him my partner was…"

"A whore? A slut?" Olivia barked quoting his cruel words from earlier.

"Come on, Liv, what did you expect me to think?" Elliot argued. "You just got a very light sentence for killing a man and then you guys started kissing…"

"You were supposed to think that I would NEVER fuck anyone for a break!" Olivia shouted. "You were my partner and best friend for thirteen years, Elliot… How the hell could you think I'd be willing to do that to anyone much less IAB?"

Elliot chose to blatantly ignore the past tense of her words. "I'm sorry. I just… you hate each other," he said as he looked between the two.

"I never hated her," Tucker told him, still giving Elliot that all too familiar look. "I actually liked her for a while now, but I thought she wouldn't give me the time of day after all that I had to do to her and the 1-6 and you. Of course you deserved it more but-."

"Get on with it," Elliot growled.

Tucker shot his a harsh glare but never the less continued. "Then after she was cleared for Clyde Vandyne's murder I went to a bar, she was there, I bought her a drink, apologized, we started talking…"

Tucker looked down at Olivia and smiled at her. "I grew brave enough to ask her out and I've been falling harder ever since."

Elliot swallowed hard when he saw the look Tucker was given her. One filled to the brim of respect, kindness, understanding, passion, and above all; love.

For years he thought that Olivia deserved to have a man look at her that way. He prayed almost nightly that she would find someone who looked at her like that who respected her and understood her and loved her…

Elliot just hated that someone had to be Tucker…

Elliot sighed as he turned to Olivia and raised his brow as if telling her 'your turn.'

"It happened just how he said, Elliot," Olivia assured him. "I don't know how or why I fell for him I just did. He's sweet, kind, respectful, he understood the job…"

Elliot tried to wrap his mind around the icy cold internal affairs agent who had tried to take his badge a hundred times over anything but s cold hearted bastard. He failed miserably…

Elliot pinched the bridge of his nose before he removed his hand and turned back towards the couple. "So you swear on both your lives neither of you have offered any kind of… deal for one another? I mean you let her off easy as hell, Tucker."

"No," said Olivia a bit angrier then she should have. "He NEVER had me do anything for anything he's given me and what he has given me I begged him to make harsher. I know the sentence is light, why do you think I'm taking two week vacation time after the week suspension?"

"And she never said or did anything to make me give her a lighter punishment; I wanted to because she deserved it, not because she 'earned' it from me," Tucker added with a hint of anger in his voice directed towards Elliot's words that even began to insinuate Olivia was anything less than perfect.

Elliot swallowed hard and looked from Olivia to Tucker and back again…

He hated Tucker. He hated everything he and his office stood for, for everything they did to him, and everything they tried to do the 1-6. He wanted nothing more than for the man standing before him to leave New York and never show his face around him or the 1-6 or Olivia ever again

But as he looked between them, as he heard their fierce words protecting one another, as he saw Tucker hold Olivia tight in his arms; protecting her from Elliot's cruelty and possible anger, he knew that he would rather sacrifice his hate for someone he loved, than lose someone he loved because he refused to sacrifice his hate…

Elliot sighed as he turned towards tucker one last time. "If you hurt her, I WILL kill you."

Tucker nodded in understanding and Elliot turned towards Olivia who was still looking slightly angry at him.

"I'm sorry," he repeated again. "I had no right to call you those names or jump to conclusions but…" Elliot swallowed hard and bit back what was supposed to come after the 'but'. "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Olivia shrugged. "We'll see," she told him flatly but Elliot could see the miniscule markings of a smile on her face, could hear the joy in her words. They were gonna be just fine.

Elliot nodded in understanding before he turned towards Tucker and slowly, reluctantly, and slightly cringing, held out his hand.

Tucker looked at it as if it were a snake about to strike and he hesitated for the longest moment before he looked down at Olivia who swallowed hard and looked up at him, a desperate pleading in her eyes that he couldn't ignore.

Tucker took a deep breath and turned back towards Stabler. He reached up and grasped his hand.

The two men guardedly shook one another's hands, each eyeing the other one cautiously.

Finally after several tense moments both men lowered their hands and stepped away from one another. Elliot cleared his throat and nodded towards Tucker before turning back to Olivia who was struggling to hide her joy. "See you tomorrow, Liv."

"See ya," she answered before he turned back to Tucker, gave the agent a curt nod and left the apartment.

The moment the door shut behind him Olivia let out a girlish squee of joy and threw her arms around Tucker's neck.

Nothing could have wiped the beaming grin from her lips. "I can't believe he didn't say anything. This is incredible." She hugged him tighter and rested her head on his shoulders. "Thank you."

Tucker pulled away from her grasp and looked at her with an edge of confusion. "For what?"

"For falling for me with all the baggage included," she said with a soft laugh. "And not being scared and running."

Tucker chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer, the couple looking at each other with more love then either had ever known to exist. "You never have to thank me for that. I could never run from you."

A timid smile shone on Olivia's features. "Really?"

Tucker nodded and moved a small lock of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear; his hand lingering on her cheek. "Really."

With a soft smile to tide them over, Olivia draped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Their kiss grew feverishly and Tucker leaned over and gently nibbled her ear before whispering. "Bedroom?"

Olivia silently nodded, took his hand, and led him into her bedroom; shutting the door behind them…

The End :-)


End file.
